It Was Just a Dream
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Dreams have many types.This certain dream left Arme crying while she's dreaming and after her dream.Please read and review everyone. Random fic since I couldn't do anything in my house!


Another one-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own GC. I only own this story.

**I**t **W**a**s **J**u**s**t **a **D**r**e**a**m**...

...

"Ok, good night Arme, I love you."

"Good night Lass. I love you too."

And that was it. When I said that to him, he's gone. Now that's left, are Ronan and I... Every night, this always happen. Lass will log out from the social website at exact 10:00, leaving me and Ronan both bored in the web. Of course, I couldn't do anything there, so I log out from the web and turned off my computer.

Ronan always plead me to stay longer since he's bored. However, I always decline his offer. I feel sorry for him, pleading me to stay longer, and me, always declining it... It's not fair for me to do it. Why couldn't I just accept his offer and talk to him some more? But then again sleep overcomes me, leaving me no choice, but to turn off the computer and go to sleep. Don't worry Ronan. I'll make it up to you someday...

I quickly brushed my teeth and closed the door of my room. Staring at the white ceiling isn't the best thing that you'll do when you're not yet sleepy you know. Yes, I'm still not sleepy and I lied earlier. I just feel tired from all the boredom that happened in this day. Turning to my left side, I closed my eyes and went to sleep, even though I'm still not sleepy. A few moments later, I feel a little drowsy and that's the time I fell to a deep slumber...

...

_Arme's Dream_

_..._

_I looked around my surroundings and found out that I'm standing in a plain corridor. This hallway looks like the one in our school but something's missing. Looking around again, I noticed that I'm the only one here. No students walking with their friends and no teachers guarding the said place. It wasn't long when I heard a familiar voice calling me. I looked around again and saw a familiar silver-haired boy, standing far away from me. I gave a relieved sigh, knowing that I'm not alone in this place. At least, I'm not to wander alone this school of ours..._

_I approached Lass and embraced him tightly. "Want to explore this whole building, including the college department?" he asked, taking my hand._

"_Sure! That sounds fun! I always wanted to explore this place!" I cried, happy now that I'm about to discover something new here._

_Everywhere we go, I always gave a comment that says 'No one's really around here...' This feeling of both of us alone, I feel we're in a ghost town. The high school building was completely empty, same to the college building._

"_No one's really around here..." I said for the 15__th__ time. "I think students are on a vacation and only both of us are staying in this place." I chuckled._

"_That's what I'm thinking also." Lass said. "There should be someone here who guards this place from thieves. But really, not a police officer, a janitor nor a housekeeper in sight. Don't tell me we're the ones who'll guard this place." he laughed as we entered a dorm._

_I covered my nose using my purple handkerchief as a frown was forming onto my face. "Man, students need to use their proper hygiene. Their room stinks!" I commented._

_I saw my silver-haired boyfriend nod in reply. I looked at him and saw that his clear sapphire orbs are filled with mixed emotions, only I could see in them are worry and frustration. I decided to change the topic to get his mind off such thoughts. "I really would like to rest now. We've been walking for about an hour and we haven't seen a trace of someone."_

"_Then let's go back at the high school building." he smirked. "You don't want to rest in a stinky dorm yes?"_

_I rolled my eyes and didn't answer his question. "Just don't be a troublesome human when I'm resting ok?"_

"_Hmm... I'll have to think about my answer for that..." Lass continued to smirk, putting his hand under his chin and mockingly 'thought' for his answer. I pouted and punched him on the shoulder lightly. "What? I'm thinking here!" he laughed._

"_Yeah yeah..." I rolled my eyes again before sighing. I shouldn't have said that... Now I'm going to endure some 'I-don't-know-minutes' of pure torture that I'm sure you all know now._

_Minutes later, we reached the high school building and went upstairs in a room. "Oh!" I gasped as we both saw that the room's in such a big mess. The chairs are disarranged; the black board was filled with lots of drawings that no one bothered cleaning it and some of the lockers are opened while the others are closed. "What happened here?"_

"_I don't know... This is just so strange..." Lass frowned. Seeing places kept untidy and no one's around, I feel scared. I recalled the times when I play something spooky, the room was untidy and some marks of blood can be seen here and there. I closed my eyes and told myself that there are no such things as ghosts. I opened them again and this time, I hugged my boyfriend to drive off the fear I'm feeling. I felt Lass' arms stroking my head gently while the other one resting on my waist. "Want to rest for a while?" he asked me gently._

"_B-But there's nothing in here where I can rest... I don't want to lie down on the floor you know..." I whispered, my head pressed on his chest as my arm stroked his torso. Then again, I feel tired from all the walking... I wanted to rest... I looked on the floor and found that it's clean enough for me to lie down. I looked up again to face Lass. His short silver hair reaching down to my face as his hot breath tickled me, sapphire orbs boring to my amethyst ones._

"_I don't have a choice." I confessed to him, bowing my head. "Even if I hated it, I don't have a choice but to lie down on the floor." I feel my cheeks warming in embarrassment as I confessed to him._

_He blinked as he smiled at me. "Ok..." he whispered to me as I feel myself being pushed down gently._

_I placed both my hands on his shoulders as my back touched the cold floor. He gently lowered his face to mine as my lips touched his lips for a passionate kiss. I moaned as I felt his tongue darting inside my mouth. I wrapped my hands onto his neck as we continued to kiss each other. We broke apart, breathing heavily. "Lass..." I whispered, caressing his face._

_He dove for another passionate kiss. "I love you Arme. I love you._ _I promise that I won't leave you forever... You're mine and I'm yours forever..."_

"_Lass... I love you too... So much..." he shut me with another deep kiss._

_..._

"_Hey! You two wake up! This is not a place where you two can have your love time!" a voice shouted, waking us both. Really, when you're tired like this, waking you up isn't the best thing that'll happen to you. Why? It'll leave you very irritated._

"_What the-!" I looked around and found a woman standing in front of us, hands on her hips. My eyes widened a bit. First, no one's here at the campus. And now, a woman appears right in front of us. Why couldn't just the humans show in the first place...?_

"_Damn it... Lass, wake up already..." I said, shaking him. Man, how did this happen? Me and Lass explored the whole campus and found no one. Then now, some crazy woman enters the room, spoiling our sleeping time together. Great, now I'm confused..._

_I looked at the sleeping boy and found that he's stirring up. "What time is it...?" he asked me, azure orbs squinted._

"_It's already 4:00 in the afternoon. Wake up now." I said once again._

_He sat up, looking around and saw the woman. "W-Who are you?" he asked the woman._

"_Me? I'm a teacher here!" the woman exclaimed but didn't gave her name._

"_But me and my friend are here earlier and found out that no one's here at the high school campus. Even the college building was abandoned!" Lass protested. "Man, this is so confusing!"_

_Somehow, I fell myself getting sleepy again. What's wrong with me? I already pinched myself on my hand many times but the fact that I'm still sleepy didn't changed. My vision and hearing blurred, I lied down on Lass' lap. Great, now I didn't hear the woman's explanation to Lass..._

_..._

_I woke up, feeling cold. Looking around, I noticed that I'm alone in the room. Where did Lass went? Maybe he convinced the woman that he's telling the truth and now they went out of the room to buy some food? I waited for him patiently and sat down on one of the chairs. Minutes passed, Lass didn't return and I was starting to get worried for him. I waited patiently again. An hour passed and he didn't return. I was death worried by now. That woman must've been disguising as a teacher but she must be an enemy and now she captured Lass!_

"_That's it! I'm going out!" I shouted aloud and went out of the room. "W-What?" I gasped as the scene changed to a new one. I was now standing in our house! But, how did that happen? A classroom inside __**my **__house? That's impossible! Me and Lass were staying at the high school building earlier!_

_I looked around the living room and found Lass standing near me. "Oh! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said as I hugged him._

"_What the-Hey get off me." he said, slightly annoyed by the fact that I'm hugging him. What did he just say? 'Get off me.'? This isn't the Lass I know..._

_I looked at the silver-haired boy weirdly. "Don't you remember me Lass? I'm Arme!" I said, trying to be sound cheerful._

"_Arme..." Lass murmured, thinking. "Sorry, I don't remember you." That was it. My heart started to pound faster when he said that. What's wrong with him? Why can't he remember me? "If you can get out of the way, I'm trying to talk to her. Please get out of my way." he said firmly._

"_What? You have another girl beside me?" I shrieked. Obviously, I'm angry now. How dare he love someone beside me! I thought he'll never leave me forever! Why did you break your promise to me earlier Lass? __**WHY?**_

"_What are you? My girlfriend? I don't know you and the fact that you said that I'm your____boyfriend is not true you know." Lass' voice was cold. He's frowning at me. Great, now I made him mad._

"_I'm __**your **__girlfriend Lass! Really! What is wrong with you? Why couldn't you remember a thing!" I asked him angrily._

"_Oh whatever. I'm going." he left me and approached a blonde girl. This girl... She has blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes..._

_Why Lass... Why did you break your promise to me earlier? I thought you'll never leave me... Forever... Now I feel some small tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes. I quickly wiped them off and looked at them. Seeing the two of them laughing and kissing each other on the cheek makes me really jealous... My heart crumbled to pieces when I heard Lass say 'I love you Lire. I promise not to let you go forever.' then he kissed Lire passionately on the lips._

_So much for that promise you told me earlier Lass... Why use me as your toy? I thought you love me... But that was just a thought... You did that to me earlier and here we are, you hanging out with another girl... Did you just use me to get closer to this Lire girl? If only you know the feeling I've been going through right now... It hurts, really hurts... It hurts to see you talking with her... It hurts to see you laughing with her... It hurts to see you hugging her like your teddy bear... It hurts to see you kissing her..._

"_I have an idea." Lass smirked._

"_What is it?" Lire asked and found herself being carried by her lover. "W-Where are you going? Put me down now!" she laughed and squealed at the same time._

"_No way." the silver-haired boy smirked again and ran upstairs to the bedroom. No... __**NO! **__Why is this happening? Why did you leave me? Lass... Please come back to me... I love you..._

_Moments later, I heard some moans upstairs. That's the time I fell to my knees, crying so badly and so loudly. "Arme, please don't cry." I heard a voice said. It sounded like she was behind me. I stopped crying and looked at her with a tear-stained face._

"_Amy?" I managed to choke my sobs. "W-Where did you come from?"_

"_Shh... I don't want to say... Please just stop crying." my pink-haired friend said._

"_I'm s-sorry... I-I..." I cried again continuously, not stopping. I hugged my friend tightly and continued to cry._

"_If you don't want to follow, it's ok... Just cry... Let you emotions pass by when you cry..." Amy said in a soothing voice, her hand stroking my head gently._

_Minutes of non-stop crying, I heard some footsteps. I stopped crying and saw Lass coming down from the stairs. His silver hair messed up and he's only wearing his blue shorts, making me want to cry again. "Why don't you go speak to him Arme? I'm sure he'll remember you right now..." Amy said, smiling gently smiling at me._

_I wiped off my tears and gave my friend a nod before talking to Lass. "Can... Can I *sniff* speak to you for a while Lass...? *sniff*" I said. He gave a nod and my heart leaped in joy. There's still a chance! I smiled and quietly followed him upstairs._

_The moment I entered the bedroom, it was messy and some clothes are lying on the floor, indicating that they did it again. I saw Lire leaning on the bed and watching t.v., her body only covered with a blanket. Well that indicated that she's still naked. "Hey Lass! Over here!" she called._

_I saw the silver-haired boy smiling and he lied down beside Lire. They started to talk then in a moment, he raised the covers so that it'll hide them both. I could hear the blonde girl squealing. Lass must be busy tickling her or kissing her... I wish that was me in place of Lire..._

_Lass stopped and jumped down the bed to the airbed. He looked at me smiling and I smiled back. "Sit here will you?" the silver-haired male patted the space and sat down. I suddenly felt so sleepy again..._

_I lied down beside Lass and placed my hand on his chest. "Lass... Please stay here..." I begged him. He struggled but he later gave up. He sat down beside me and let me hug him... "Please stay here with me... Please... Please... Please..."_

_..._

_End of Dream_

_..._

"Arme. Arme!" I heard a voice shout.

I suddenly opened my eyes. My heart was pounding. I sat down and looked around me. Beside me, I saw Lass with a worried face. "It... It was just a dream..." tears filled my eyes.

"You're awake! When you didn't awake for the past few minutes, I was death worried you know that!" he hugged me.

"It was just a dream!" I hugged Lass back tightly, tears gushing out of my eyes. I'm so overjoyed... The fact that I was just dreaming it and found him sitting beside me, it was a relieving moment.

"Whoa! Easy Arme! What are you saying? And you're crying! Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I'll tell you but first, tell me how did you arrive here at this time of the morning?"

"Your parents called me. They said your grand mother was in the hospital. So they decided to call me and guard for some few days." he smiled, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Ok, I'll tell you now..." and so, I told him about my dream. After telling him my dream, I found myself crying.

He was stunned for a moment. Lass looked at me and wiped my tears away before kissing me on my lips. "That girl in your dream must've been my very first girlfriend. Just me in your dream, she used me so she can get closer to the boy she really loves."

Changing the subject so that I could stop my worries there, Lass asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast right away. "No. I'm not hungry... I just wanted to take a little rest before I eat." I smiled through my tears.

Lass smiled and lied down beside me, his arms wrapping around me to give some warmth and protection. "Don't think about that dream ok Arme? You know well that I wouldn't leave you alone."

I giggled. "Thanks Lass. Just remember, I love you so much." I kissed him on his cheek.

I suddenly felt him hugging me tighter. "I love you too Arme. I love you. I promise that I won't leave you forever... You're mine and I'm yours forever..." he murmured, kissing me on my lips passionately.

...

Waaaa... LassxArme love is so cute and fluffy...

I'm so evil... Making Lass do that 'thing' to Lire and not to Arme... Waaaaaaa!

Arme: That's because I don't want him to do it to me. *pouts*

Light-chan: Ahh ok! Good thing you still don't want to lose it! :D

Arme: Of course I don't want to! I'm still young you know! XD

Lass: Speaking of which... *carries Arme bridal style*

Shadow-kun: Whoa, Lass. Easy not now. You just heard what Arme said.

Arme:... *blushing* I... It's fine. Let him do what he wants. I lied anyway :D

Lass: She said it. *smirks and ran upstairs to the bedroom*

Light-chan and Shadow-kun: O.O *heard some series of moans*

Light-chan:... *blushing*

Shadow-kun:*blushing also* Please review everyone -^^-


End file.
